


Sayonara

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: My third 100 word ficlet. Just some thoughts running through Kenshin's mind as he says sayonara to Kaoru amongst the fireflies during the Kyoto arc. Please read and review! Thank you.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sayonara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken... unless you count the DVD set, and my massive collection of Ruroken merchandise... but that doesn't give me rights to the series... Bummer...

**Sayonara**

I never planned on explaining.

Then again, I didn't expect you to cry. You thought I didn't notice, right? Wouldn't feel your tears when we hugged... See them glisten amongst the fireflies...

You know I never planned to stay. Tokyo was a resting place.

I certainly never planned to love you.

I shouldn't make plans around you, should I?

You tremble. If I stay much longer, I'll stay forever.

So, I'll ignore your sobs. Let you think I'm an emotionless monster for deserting you.

I'll turn and leave, so you won't see my face.

Because I never planned to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My third 100-word ficlet. I'm getting good at posting these when I'm supposed to be updating other stories. I don't know if I should be proud of this fact or simply disturbed by it...  
> Anyway, I'm sure you know, but this is set during the firefly scene when Kenshin leaves for Kyoto and says goodbye to Kaoru. Just a little peek at what might have been running through his head.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!


End file.
